Flames vs Flesh
by WerewolfForever36
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess are messing around with some magic potions and one of them has a bad effect on Flame Princess. (Rated T. Rating may change due to future chapters.)
1. The Potion

**Waazzz up? It's me, WerewolfForever36, bringing you another amazing story from my mind. (I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, SO DON'T SUE ME!)(Check out my iCarly story, as well, about Carly and Freddie called The Dream)**

**Summary: Finn and Flame Princess are messing around with some magic potions and one of them has a bad effect on Flame Princess. (Rated T)**

**Chapter 1: The Potion**

"Ha, ha, ha! Ok, ok, what about this one?"

Finn unscrewed the cap on a bottle and a blue cloud burst from it. Flame Princess giggled and Finn took a large gulp. His mouth opened and the sound of a donkey braying came up.

"Nice." Flame Princess said. "My turn."

She picked up a pink one. Finn took it from her.

"Shmow!" he exclaimed. "This one's labeled!"

"What's it say?" Flame Princess asked.

"H-142." Finn read slowly then shrugged. "Maybe it stands for hippo."

"Only one way to find out." Flame Princess said, taking it back.

She opened the small bottle and drank from it. They waited.

"Maybe it's a a dud-" Finn began before Flame Princess moaned and fell back. "Flame Princess!"

He tried to figure out how to pick her up without getting burned in the process, but failed.

"I'll go get PB!" he said finally and took off running towards the Candy Kingdom.

**(At the Candy Kingdom...)**

"Princess Bubblegum!" Finn said, bursting through the castle doors. "Princess!"

"Heeey, Finn." said a squeaky voice.

"Manfried!" Finn said, looking up at the pinata hanging above his head. "I need PB, it's an emergency!"

"She's in the lab." Manfried said.

"Thanks, bud." Finn said and ran.

He took long strides down the corridors till he reached to lab doors.

"Princess...?" he said, opening the door with a creak.

"Hi, Finn." Princess Bubblegum said. She was in the middle of her lab, goggles on, standing over a few beakers.

"Princess Bubblegum, I need your help!" Finn said.

"What is it?" Princess Bubblegum said, lifting her goggles off.

"It's Flame Princess!"

"Flame Pri-"

"We have to hurry!" Finn said and grabbed her hand.

"Wait." Princess Bubblegum said. "We'll get there faster on Lady. Lady!"

Lady Rainicorn came in through an open window with Jake on her back.

"Hi, guys." Jake said.

"There's no time!" Finn said, getting on with Princess Bubblegum. "We've got to get to Flame Princess!"

Jake said something in Lady Rainicorn's language and they were off the ground.


	2. The Change

**Welcome to Chapter 2! I'm surprised you made it this far! Let me know what you think, your reviews are greatly appreciated! Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you...Chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: The Change**

"Down there!" Finn said, pointing below them.

Lady landed and Finn hopped off, looking around.

"Flame Princess!" he yelled.

"Dude, look over there." Jake said, pointing across from them. "Scorch marks!"

"Let's go!" Finn said, following the trail.

After a while, the marks began to fade into footprints.

"What the-" Finn began.

"Hang on a minute, Finn." Princess Bubblegum said. "What's that in the bushes?"

Finn took out his sword and slowly approached the bushes, one hand stretched outward. He pulled apart the bushes, revealing a young girl in a long orange dress so bright it could have been on fire.

"You!" Finn said angrily and picked the girl up. "Where is she?! Where's Flame Princess?!"

"I-I-" the girl stuttered.

"Answer me!"

"I AM Flame Princess!" the girl cried.

It was awkwardly quiet for a few seconds.

"Oh, glob." Finn, Bubblegum, Jake and Lady said in unison.

**(In Princess Bubblegum's lab...)**

Flame Princess sat on Princess Bubblegum's counter.

"How did this happen?" Princess Bubblegum asked her.

"I-don't know." Flame Princess said, looking down.

"Did you drink or eat anything peculiar?"

Finn's head snapped up. "The potion!"

"Huh?" Princess Bubblegum said.

"We found this box of potions and were seeing what they did." Finn said guiltfully. "One of 'em could've caused FP to change."

Princess Bubblegum suddenly hurried to her science cabinet that contained different colored liquids.

"Did the bottle have a label on it?" she said frantically, searching the shelves.

"Yeah." Flame Princess said.

"What did it say?"

"Uhhh...I think it was H something." Finn said. "H-142, I guess. Peebles, you ok?"

Princess Bubblegum gripped the cabinet handles tightly. "Oh, glob. Oh, glob..." she kept muttering.

"I think PB's gone crazy." Jake whispered.

"Princess, what do you know about the potion?" Finn asked.

"That was no potion, Finn." Bubblegum said.

"Then..." Finn said. "what was it."

"It was a powerful substance." Princess Bubblegum replied. "Something my father had found shortly after the War of Ooo was over." She turned to face them. "He kept it hidden for years, trying to figure out what it did. One day, he drank a bit of it."

"And, what?" Jake said.

"It changed him." Bubblegum continued, sighing heavily. "I tried, for so long, to find the bottle, thinking that, if I did, I could find an antidote."

"And, now, we found it before you." Finn summarized. "What did it do to Flame Princess?"

"It turned her...human." Princess Bubblegum said quietly.

"WHAT?!" everyone said.

"She's not made of fire anymore." Princess Bubblegum said. "She's made of flesh, blood, and bone. Like you, Finn."

Finn caught Flame Princess' eyes. "How long with it last?"

"I don't know." Princess Bubblegum answered. "It could last forever."

Flame Princess took Finn's hand and smiled.

"At least I can't burn you now." she said.

"Heh, yeah." Finn said.

"I'll get to work on an antidote." Bubblegum said. "But I won't make any promises."

"Ok, Princess." Finn said.

As they left, Princess Bubblegum called after them, "Be careful! There's no telling what could happen!"

Little did they know.

**And that concludes this chapter! You like it? Dislike it? Tell me what I can or need to improve on to make this chapter better and I'll do my best! On that final note, it's on to Chapter 3!**


End file.
